1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to firearms. More particularly, the invention relates to cartridge magazines utilized with magazine-loading firearms. Specifically, the invention relates to means for mounting a plurality of cartridge magazines such that when one magazine is in use in a firearm, it may be readily removed from the weapon when its cartridges are spent while presenting a fresh magazine for insertion into the weapon.
2. Prior Art
Inventors have long sought to provide themselves with the means for ready access to cartridges to facilitate the rapid loading of their weapon. Thus, are found cases which place the individual rounds of ammunition at ready disposal such as the cartridge container described by Brownsey in U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,195 and the ammunition carrying case disclosed by Webster in U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,321. Both of these devices could be positioned on a shelf or the ground conveniently close to the shooter. Ready removal of the cartridges from the case was a feature of each of these inventions.
Other inventors sought to improve the speed with which their weapon could be loaded. Thus, Bruce, in U.S. Pat. No. 452,447 discloses a cartridge box or case which permits the cartridges to be rapidly transferred from the cartridge box to the magazine of a weapon or the hopper of a machine or Gatling gun.
Another approach to rapid loading of the weapon is found in the loading pack for revolvers disclosed by Wesson in U.S. Pat. No. 1,228,505 which permits the simultaneous loading of six rounds of ammunition into the cylinder of a revolver and provides storage of additional rounds configured for ready loading within the loading pack.
Griffis, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,170, teaches a cartridge reservoir in which the cartridges are stored and configured in the same manner as cartridges in a revolver cylinder. A reloader device permits six cartridges to be withdrawn from the reservoir in the desired configuration to permit all six rounds to be immediately loaded into the cylinder of the weapon.
Other inventors have been content to provide means whereby cartridges may be readily carried on their person in a manner permitting ready access to each round of ammunition. Thus, Savage, in U.S. Pat. No. 954,006, teaches a belt for military or sporting use. Ammunition loaded in clips is stored within the belt and readily withdrawn therefrom.
Monlon, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,384,145, describes a shell magazine and feeder wherein an annular arrangement of cartridges are stored within a belt-mounted magazine. An interior spring causes a fresh round of ammunition to appear at the discharge port of the magazine each time a round of ammunition of withdrawn therefrom.
A belt mounted cartridge carrier and dispenser is disclosed by Conti in U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,611. Somewhat reminiscent of the Monlon disclosure, Conti provides a magazine-type cartridge carrier and dispenser which is capable of dispensing cartridges in a proper position for easy grasping and quick loading.
A cartridge magazine stores rounds of ammunition in readiness for firing when the magazine is inserted into a firearm accepting such magazines. The magazine provides the internal mechanism to move a fresh round of ammunition into position for firing by the weapon immediately after the firing of an earlier round. In U.S. Pat. No. 338,758, Lee discloses a magazine holder which was worn centered on the shooter's breast, and three or four inches below his chin. A plurality of magazines was stored within the holder and each magazine was individually available for ready extraction from the holder and insertion into the weapon.
All of these prior art devices required the ammunition to be carried on or about the person of the shooter. All involved a relatively significant amount of time on the part of the shooter in moving his hand from his weapon to the cartridge holder and back to the weapon again to complete the loading operation. None of these prior art devices provide for convenient storage of a multiplicity of ammunition rounds at the weapon itself within easy grasp of the shooter.
It is therefore an objective of the invention to provide the means for carrying, with the weapon, a multiplicity of rounds beyond that intended by the manufacturer in its original design of the weapon.
It is a particular objective of the invention to provide the means whereby a magazine loaded rifle can support a plurality of loaded magazines, each of said plurality of magazines being conveniently emplaced for rapid insertion into the weapon.
It is a specific objective of the invention to provide the means for coupling a plurality of cartridge magazines such that an individual magazine may be inserted into a weapon without interference from the additional magazines and to permit the ready removal of one of said plurality of magazines from the weapon and the transfer to the weapon of a fresh magazine with minimal expenditure of time and effort on the part of the shooter.